The present application relates to lanterns, particularly to portable, fuel-burning lanterns.
A conventional fuel-burning lantern typically comprises a refillable fuel storage tank, fuel delivery means, and a burner attached to the fuel delivery means. The burner typically comprises a mantle which when ignited with a fuel/air mixture provided by the fuel delivery means emits a bright light. The burner is usually covered by a transparent glass globe. Fuel typically used with such lanterns includes liquid propane, butane, white gas and gasoline.
Conventional fuel-burning lanterns can be quite bulky and are usually too large for storage in a small carrier such as a backpack. Their usually fragile construction also makes them susceptible to damage in transport and in use. Transporting a conventional lantern in a carrier typically requires that the lantern be placed within its own protective enclosure. Moreover, refueling is typically a messy procedure, usually requiring pouring a liquid fuel into an opening using a funnel. In the alternative, expendable fuel canisters are required, which can be quite costly.
In an exemplary embodiment, the present invention provides a rugged and compact lantern comprising a refillable fuel storage tank, a fuel delivery sub-system, a burner with a mantle and reflector, a globe, a ventilator with a heat shield, a plastic housing, movable shields to protect the globe in transport, and a bail for hanging and/or carrying the lantern.
In an exemplary embodiment, a lantern in accordance with the present invention comprises a novel structure which allows fast and easy assembly of the lantern with minimal tools.
In other aspects, the present invention provides a novel fuel-filling mechanism, a novel mechanism for removably attaching a mantle and a novel latch that is formed integrally with a plastic housing member.
A lantern in accordance with the present invention can be built compactly and at a low cost, while operating reliably and safely under a variety of conditions.